


The Multiverse Collapse Event: Beasttale

by KittyCatInBlue



Series: A SkeleTON of Problems! [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: In a possible future for my main reverse harem fic, A SkeleTON of Problems, each pair of brothers ends off in their own universe.This is the Beasttale brother's universe, after finally reaching the surface. It focuses on Aslan (Papyrus) and Elias (Sans), as well as the 'Reader' character from ASOP, Dawn, and how they come to be a thing again.





	The Multiverse Collapse Event: Beasttale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A SkeleTON of Problems!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191621) by [KittyCatInBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue). 

> *Dropkicks this into existence*  
I love that I was able to write this. You guys have no idea how long I've wanted to write a Sugar Baby story, seeing as I've been obsessed with learning EVERYTHING about that line of work since I was like, 14.  
Hope you guys read the main story! Some things (Such as Juniper) will not make ANY sense without having read it.

A trip to Ebott wasn’t out of the usual for Dawn. Monsters and beasts have ascended to the surface five years ago. She was now twenty four, fresh out of collage with a degree in Landscape design, aaaaaaaaaaaaand barely any work.

Look, starting out in design is hard. Specifically in America. While in Israel, she wanted to work on areas in settlements, where there were a lot of opportunities, in America, with the increase of political tension, nearly no one was willing to hire her.

Alright, so what was she doing meanwhile? Sugaring, of course. One of her clients, a doctor named Michel, lived in Ebott, studying alongside a mysterious monster she had gathered to be named ‘Alphys’ in providing health to monsters.

Michel was a busy, older man, though handsome, he barely had any time to meet with her, let alone date. But that wasn’t what she was doing. Michel made for a fine Sugar Daddy, he was generous and interesting, and he was content with letting her work him off, and not fuck her.

A rare one, for sure, but she couldn’t survive off of his once a month 40k dollars. Not with student loans and constant traveling to try and find a job. Freelancing wasn’t an easy business, she thought as she went up the stairs.

At Michel’s door, she stopped. She could hear the gentle doctor speaking to somebody, and she steeled herself with a deep breath, letting go of emotion and slipping into the act of the Sugar Baby before knocking.

“Ah, there you are.” Michel greeted warmly. “Just in time, too. Apologies, Sans, but when I said I have somewhere else to go, I did mean it.” He dismissed.

Dawn gave Michel a charming smile, before glancing at his guest. A large, skeletal beast monster who was staring at her in a way that almost made her uneasy before Michel cleared his throat, causing the monster to look back towards the doctor.

“who’s your friend there, mich?” The beast asked, turning narrowed sockets to the doctor.

"Why, of course, allow me to introduce you two. Dawn, this is Sans, he works closely with Alphys and I regarding Beast health." He nodded towards Dawn, who immediately took the chance to smile at the beast and curtsy to him, going for all the charm.

A friend of Michel's was bound to be wealthy. And one who already openly expressed such interest in her was definitely a potential Sugar Daddy.

"Sans, this is Dawn, she's a lovely young lady who often spends her night in the company of elder men for money." Michel explained away and Dawn resisted a grimace. For as generous and as easy to get along with as Michel was, his low opinion on her profession was quite loud and distasteful.

"...what did you just-?" As was Sans' anger at how Michel spoke to her.

She cleared her throat, but held her tongue and didn't speak as Michel and Sans were glaring each other down. "Doctor, were we not meant to…"

Michel cut her off. "Yes, of course my dear, Sans was just leaving. Unless he wanted to get a taste of you, too?"

Dawn tensed. She did not agree to this and she was ready to break character and get the fuck out. Her dagger stayed securely in her purse, and the nice dress she picked wasn't limiting her from a few choice Krav Maga attacks. After enough stalkers, a girl has to learn to protect herself.

"**no.** " Sans growled, then looked at her before mumbling in broken Hebrew. _ "you danger? _"

She shook her head, smiling at him. "_ Thank you. No. _" He nodded.

Michel put a hand on her shoulder. "Well then, Sans. I shall see you tomorrow at the lab."

"right. see ya." The beast walked out, moody.

Dawn spent the rest of the night happily listening to Michel talk about his projects. She didn't need to fake an interest in what he spoke about, despite how well she did fake it, because he spoke of things that interest her.

They ordered in and drank wine, Dawn limited her intake of both, and she spent the night warming Michel's cold bed, before he ordered an Uber for her.

That morning, Elias went straight for Alphys in the lab. "hey, al, know anything about some pretty young woman that the doc spends his time with? maybe a number?"

He refrained from breathing a word about Dawn to Aslan. He knew his brother barely survived the first few months without Dawn or Juniper, that his brother was just now getting better, and he didn't want to get his hopes up only to crush them when he couldn't find the damn woman's number.

Seeing her yesterday, seeing that she was fine, if a bit more drained than he remembered seeing her, her voice changed to sound like it often did in bed, with a lot more control, and in a skin tight mini dress with a cut up the side… _ She looked like she was inviting him to take a bite. _

"N-n-no, never heard of a-anyone like tha-that… B-but he does have s-some sticky notes at his de-desk!" Alphys quickly said, seeing Elias start to look more sad and upset than she ever thought she'd see.

It was true, Elias realized. Michel changed phones like socks, and he probably needed some sticky notes to remember important things.

So Elias took advantage of Michel not being there -(**probably screwing his ** ** _mate!_ ** His jealous SOUL shouted)- and searched through the sticky notes before finding Dawn listed there, as well as an app name and a username, probably Dawn's. Quickly snapping a picture, Elias struggled to behave like nothing was different, his SOUL practically vibrating in excitement.

* * *

...Sugar bowl? Elias skimmed through some information blogs, noting specifically parts that were relevant to finding a 'Sugar Daddy' and filtering out 'Salt Daddy's.

Armed with that small amount of knowledge, Elias tried to strike a conversation with Dawn through the app, before inviting her out on a date.

The blogs said to not ask for a phone number, and to pick a place that shows what you can afford, regularly. Despite his knowledge of her, that she'd **love **Grillby's, he opted instead to set a reservation at MTT's restaurant, despite the stupid place filling him with dread.

Dawn seemed to see this as a positive, and they set a date. What she didn't know was that he set the reservation for three people.

Surprising Aslan with the dinner was a success that got him a small smile, which made it an amazing success, and Elias couldn't help but hope he could tear his sockets off of Dawn when she appeared to see his brother's reaction.

Indeed as they sat, in fitted, fancy, uncomfortable clothes, Dawn came in. A dark purple long dress, again with a cut up her leg, her hair set to the side in a 'do to present her neck to him, her makeup flawless and her blue eyes ablaze with determination.

Elias couldn't take his sockets off of her until the very last second, where her pretty red lips turned to a frown as she looked at Aslan, who was staring, sockets nearly watering and jaw hanging open.

"Elias." She greeted. "You didn't tell me you were bringing someone else." She said, hand on her purse.

"right, you'll have to forgive me, my brother here, papyrus, heard you were meeting me and he wanted to meet you. he loves your modeling work!" Elias lied about the first part, but not the second.

Aslan managed to find an old article about her when they finally got their rights, a whole year and a half after their Ascension, stating that the young model was moving away from Israel due to stalkings and general lack of safety, and had processed to create a shrine for her in their home, hoping to one day find her and tear it down.

"speaking of, may i just say you look absolutely stunning tonight?" He tried.

"You may." She smiled at him before turning to Papyrus. "You're Papyrus, right? Mascot of Beasts and Monsterkind? I'm a big fan." She spoke softly, in a voice that drew them in easily.

"I… Yes, I Am. I'm Glad You Approve." He spoke slowly, overcome with emotions.

"Of course I do. Beasts deserve to have their rights and needs recognized and met!- but I'm sure I'm preaching to the choir here." She quickly backtracked when she grew a bit too passionate. Cute.

"yes, you are, gorgeous." Elias practically melted at her sweet, charming smile when a server came.

Elias happily ordered a large cut of meat for himself, while Aslan ordered the signature dish and Dawn picked a medium high priced meal.

Elias tilted his skull at her before suggesting the highest priced meal, an entrecote he was positive Dawn would enjoy.

She smiled, approving, and Elias preened before forcing himself to focus. "so, let's cut to the chase, hm? i want you to be mine and mine only. i will pay any price you give me and shower you in luxuries, if you so choose. you'll be forced into nothing. my brother will need you to show up next to him in events, be eye candy some of the time and a companion all of it. you in?"

Dawn blinked, before smirking, lifting up a glass of ice water. "Sounds to me like you want a Spoiled Girlfriend and he wants an Escort. Two very different things, and I am neither of them." The ice clank together as she smirked at him.

"...how much are you being paid at the moment?" Elias asked, struggling to breath at the simple action, the simple look she gave..

"About 60 per month." She shrugged, taking a sip of her water, leaving a faint makeup mark that had both skeletal beasts focusing HARD on her lipstick.

"...the hell do you spend it on?"

She winked and began singing. "There ain't no rest for the wicked, and money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, ain't nothing in this world for free."

"How Much Do You Have In Bills?" Aslan asked, deciding he'll appreciate her cool, deep singing voice at a later date.

"Student loans, and this is not something I talk to clients about." She spoke. "Unfortunately for you guys, I don’t do familial connections, nor am I looking for a vanilla relationship.”

“...i’ll pay off all your student loans, and add an extra 40k per month, if you agree to this.” Elias offered and Dawn stopped.

“...How long will that take, exactly?” She asked.

“A Week. At Most.” Aslan notified, determined to have his lover back at his side.

She opened her mouth to respond when the waiter came back with their meals in tow.

"Well, I'm sure we'll talk more in depth about this after the meal." She smiled at them and some of the tension fell off their shoulder at the familiar phrase. It told them their offer was back on the table.

As they ate, Dawn taking decidedly small bites before Aslan finally asked her if the food wasn't to her liking, a concerned look on his skull.

He and his brother had already finished the majority of their food and were just waiting for her, tails swinging gently.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Dawn assured after swallowing a small bite. "Thank you for making that choice for me."

"anytime, princess." Elias cooed.

"I noticed you speak Hebrew." She noted, smiling.

"We Both Do." Aslan grinned.

"just a bit. paps here knows it better." He spoke.

"It's always a pleasure to be able to converse in my mother language." She lied smoothly. She hated speaking in that language. "So, why choose to learn that language?"

"Somebody Very Dear To Us Once Spoke It." Aslan answered, not elaborating, and though a part of Dawn demanded to ask for more information, that wasn't the place of a Sugar Baby.

"would you like a glass of wine?" Elias asked, hoping to distract her from that piece of information.

Dawn nodded before politely dismissing herself to the washroom, leaving Elias and Aslan staring at her swaying hips.

"... she's different." Elias sighed, frowning.

"Are You Surprised? Of Course She'd Be Different." Aslan didn't seem much more enthusiastic. "We Need Her, Though. She Has To Agree…"

"For once, we agree." The familiar voice of Venta spoke as they materialized. "You're on the right track with her."

"never thought i'd be happy to see you." Elias shook his head, grinning. "how do we get her back?"

"Simple. Offer her money, luxuries, all that goodness she keeps working for. Keep at it, but treat her like you used to, like a girlfriend. She'll trip up sooner or later." As they spoke, Venta smoothly sat down in Da

"I Don't Want Her To Trip Up, I Want Her To Love Us!" Aslan argued in a hushed shout.

"She will. In time." Vents shrugged. "Till then, guess you'll have to stay Patient."

Elias and Aslan both blinked as Venta disappeared.

“...and now i remember why i hated venta.” Elias groaned.

“Hate Them Later. She’s Coming!” Aslan growled a warning, making Elias perk up.

Dawn sat back down by the two just as the waiters came up to the table, asking if there’s anything they’d like to order, making Dawn’s unreadable, pleasant expression twitch before she checked with the two beasts and gave a smirk.

“We’d like some wine, please.” She said, voice pitched low, seductive as she did. “To toast for a new working arrangement.” She looked at the two meaningfully, getting two surprised, but pleased, looks.

The waiter’s look became disgusted for a brief second, but they left all the same, prompting the two brothers to turn to the human in question. “Don’t worry about it.” She cooed softly. “But, unless they bring a closed bottle to us… Let’s not drink the wine, hmm?”

The two beasts immediately tensed, understanding what she was implying and nodding.

Luckily for them, it came in closed, with the waiter opening it before them in the table, the three’s gazes locked on the waiter’s hands before they made themselves scarce.

“To new arrangements.” Dawn brought her wine glass up and both beasts immediately clanked their own with her’s.

‘To Having Our SOULmate Back’ ‘to having our SOULmate back’ they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. It took me a bit, but it's finally done.  
It's going to have more chapters, that's for damn sure!  
I'm probably going to slow down on updating ASOP too, since, and I won't spoil much, but...  
I'm making a Kinktober 2019 event. It answers to no list and will probably be around 40 chapters of content, just because I don't like neglecting my boys. (Yep, ASOP themed. Once I'm done with ASOP and making new stories, of the three I have planned, I might make some proper /reader kinktobers).  
So! Who do you want to see next???


End file.
